Weapon Groups
Item Groups are groups of similar weapons with similar abilities. All weapons within a group have at least one ability in common. Each of the same kind of item in each group usually look the same. (With exceptions) Different kinds of weapons in the same group usually have the same names, across weapon types. (With exceptions) Each weapon type within a group has several different models each getting a higher attack power, rarity, abilities and skill bonuses than the previous version. Each higher version may have a higher boost or gain a new ability or skill boost, but it may not lose an ability. If a weapon has a boost to a Combo skill, a higher version of the weapon may have a boost to a more powerful combo skill. Ex. If Weapon A has a boost to Cleave, a higher version of it may have a boost to Flourish. List of Weapon Groups Admiral Group (Quarter Master's, First Mate's, Lieutenant's, Commander's, Captain's, Commodore's, Vice Admiral's) Admiral Cutlasses Admiral Sabres Baneblast Group (Wicked, Dread, Baneblast, Skullbone) Battle Bayonet Group (Battle, Combat, War) Bloodfire Group (Bloodfire) Bloodfire group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Bruiser Cutlasses Group (Brawler's, Bruiser's) Cleansing Dolls (Cleansing, Purification, Sacred Rituals) Conquistador Group (Hero, Fencer, Swordsman, Conquistador, Treasure Hunter) Crypt Dolls (Skeleton, Cemetery, Crypt, Carrion, Revenant, Tomb King) Den Knives Duelist Pistols (Thug, Navy Sergeant's, Duelist, Executioner's) Fang Knives Group (Black, Grim, Raven, Shark, Demon) Fencer Sabres (Fencer's, Duelist's, Musketeer's, Master Fencer's) Fencer Sabres group(s): Sabre Fire Ram Group (Fiery, Searing, Cajun) Fullmoon Group (Night Hunter, Shadow Stalker, Foul Bane, Fullmoon Special) Fullmoon Pistols Fullmoon Repeaters Fullmoon Blunderbusses Great Flight Sabres (Hawk, Falcon, Eagle, Great Hawk, Kingfisher) Gunner Cannon Rams Hasty, Gunner's, Master Gunner's Hex Breaker Muskets (Hex Guard, Hex Stopper, Hex Breaker) Hex Reflector Group (Reflect, Rebound,Guardian) Idol Group (Sun, Moon, Hawk, Bear, Golden, Dark) Idol Daggers Idol Throwing Knives Masterwork Group Masterwork Cutlasses Masterwork Sabres Masterwork Broadswords Metal Cannon Rams (Old, Bronze, Iron, Steel) Military Broadswords ('Military, ''EITC Grunt's, ''Soldier's, Cavalry, Dragoon's, Brigadier's, General's) Mind Control Group '''(Hypnotic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Domination) Monkey Group (Monkey, Chimpanzee, Baboon, Orangutan, Gorilla) Monkey Cutlasses Monkey Broadswords Monkey Repeaters Monkey Blunderbusses Monkey Dolls Navy Group (Cadet, Guard, Musketeer, Veteran, Dragoon) Pirate Group (Sea Dog's, Swashbuckler's, Buccaneer's, Mutineer's, Privateer's, Warmonger's, Corsair's, Seven Seas) Pirate group(s): Cutlass, Blunderbuss, Bayonet, Dagger, Doll Pirate Cutlasses Pirate Bayonets Pirate Blunderbusses Pirate Daggers Pirate Dolls Poison Pistols Group (Rattler, Cobra, Bush Master) Priming Cannon Rams (Priming, Iron Priming) Quick Load Repeater (Enhanced, Clockwork, Gatling, Master Crafted) Sacred Group (Silver, Holy, Sacred, Divine) Sacred Cutlasses Sacred Sabres Sacred Pistols Sacred Repeaters Sacred Muskets Scattergun Group (Scattergun, Heavy Scattergun, War Scattergun) Scoundrel Group (Scallywag's, Robber's, Scoundrel's) Scoundrel Pistols Scoundrel Muskets Scoundrel Knives Shaman Group (Enchanted, Mystic, Priestess, Gypsy, Shaman, Cabal) Shark Blade Group (Shark, Tiger Shark, Black Shark) Spell Binder Group (Straw, Warding, Hex Watcher, Spell Binder, Curse Breaker) Spirit Binder Group (Gaze, Sight, Far Binder, Spirit) Sticker Bayonets (Crab, Pig, Gator, Shark) Stunblast Blunderbusses (Navy, EITC, Pirate's, Grand) Survival Group (Survival, Wilderness, Jungle, Swamp, Bayou) Sword Fighter Group (Swordman's, Sword Fighter's, Sword Master's) Traitor Group (Backstabber, Back Biter, Deal Breaker, Double Cross, Traitor, Cutthroat) Traveler Dolls (Sailor, Seafarer, Traveler, Voyager, Explorer, Adventurer) Unholy Dolls (Evil, Wicked, Unholy, Villiany, Tyranny) Venom Cutlass Group (Poisoned, Venomed, Assassin's) Voodoo Hunter Group (Voodoo Hunter, Witch Hunter, Inquisition) Voodoo Hunter Cutlasses Voodoo Hunter Sabres Voodoo Hunter Broadswords Warrior Group (Silk, Oriental, Warrior, Nomad, Warlord) Witch Group (Witch, Bewitcher, Siren, Occult, Banshee) Category:Image Gallery